The First Newcomers
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: After a long journey, the newly forged trio of Mega Man, the Villager, and the Wii Fit Trainer arrive at the Smash Castle...


"Hurry along, you two!"

A woman that looked like a blank white mannequin showing off yoga clothes jogged down the rocky path. Following behind her was a robot decked in blue armor, then a small, cheerful boy.

They were the new Smashers.

The skies were filled with gray clouds, an omen of what was to come - the next Smash Brothers tournament. These three were dashing along the rocky plains of the Land of the Ancients, seeking out the residence of the Smashers; it was apparently relocated and rebuilt, after some disaster. The boy in the back, through his huffing and puffing, pulled out a map from his pocket and opened it up. "...Ms. Wii Fit Trainer, we're almost there!"

"Really? That's great, Villager!" the boy robot said. The newcomers were already friends, having met up together during their journeys to the Smash Castle; however, the blue-armored warrior was somewhat miffed that his companions did not tell him their true names, insisting on being called "Villager" and "Wii Fit Trainer".

"Why is that so great?" Wii Fit Trainer turned her head to look at him, a playful smile on her face. "Are you getting tired already, Mega Man?"

"No. I'm just tired of all this running around! I want some action!" Mega Man yelled.

Then they heard an explosion, shaking the ground beneath their feet. They all briefly stopped to wonder what was the cause.

"...That sounds pleasant." Villager said, maintaining his cheerful smile.

They continued onward, toward the sound of the explosion; the trio had a feeling that they knew the cause.

And they were right.

They reached a half-finished building. Bricks were still being put in place, wooden frames were stretching into the sky, and the garden barely had any flowers put in yet, for goodness sake. There was smoke erupting from one side of the building, where yelling could be heard.

"Goddamn it, we're still building this place, yet you morons are already destroying it!" a harsh, female voice yelled out.

"He stole my lunch!" an adorable yet very angry voice complained.

"Hey, it was only because he stole my desser-"

The last person that spoke out was suddenly shoved out of the hole made by the explosion. He landed on the ground rather painfully ("We really need some grass," he noted). The man groaned before pulling his green hat back over his head, pretending that the event didn't happen. Upon getting up, he realized that he landed in front of the three travelers.

"...Uh..." Mega Man put his hand up, smiling nervously. "S'up?"

The swordsman in green clothes gasped. "Oh, you guys are- Pikachu! Samus! Check it out!"

A yellow rat creature and a girl wearing a futuristic suit (without the helmet) looked down. They were equally surprised. "Oh shit. The first newcomers are here." Pikachu, the creature, said.

Samus, the woman, looked up toward the parts of the building that was still under construction. "Hey! The first newcomers are here, guys!"

While those two Smashers went to start informing people, the Smasher on the ground got up to properly address the new guests. "So, um, hey. I'm Link." He greeted casually.

"Nice to meet you." the woman said, politely. "Just call me the Wii Fit Trainer."

"I am the Villager!" the boy chirped.

"I'm Mega Man!" the robot yelled histrionically.

"Oh, you're Mega Man - Sonic's told us about you." Link said, scratching his head, trying to remember the details. "You and him got that comic together, right?"

"Yup!"

"Cool. Have you been in any good games recently?"

"I..." the blue droid's cheerfulness and bravado dropped. "...No. ...I hope with the exposure I get from this tournament, though, I can get a new game!"

"That's the spirit!" Link looked over the others, whistling. "You guys look pretty cool - plus, you guys aren't lunatics, so that's gre-"

"Coming through!" a voice yelled from overhead. They all looked up. A giant turtle-like monster was dropping down from the sky.

"Oh hey. It's Bowser."

Link failed to realize that Bowser was right over him before he got squished into the ground. The Koopa King hopped to his feet, laughing triumphantly. "Ha ha ha! You newcomers can't go around babbling to people without consulting with the king first!"

"You're-a not our-a king!" somebody shouted from inside.

"I didn't ask for you opinion, Mario!" Bowser roared. He turned to look at the new fighters, judging them with her fierce eyes. "Hmm... hey, I like you, blue boy. You got a sweet cannon."

"...Thanks?" the Blue Bomber said.

Bowser looked at his two companions; skepticism was clearly shown in his eyes. "...Who are those two chumps?"

"They are the Villager and the Wii Fit Trainer, my new friends!"

"Pfft..." then, Bowser started laughing. The trio just stared at him as he guffawed his heart out. "Oh man, these two casual characters? As fighters? Man, that's rich!"

"Who are you calling "casual"?" the Villager questioned innocently.

"Hey, are you insulting my friends?" Mega Man said, looking offended. The Wii Fit Trainer also looked peeved. The Villager just kept on his serene smile. "I'm sure that they can kick as much butt as you can!"

"Oh yeah, sure." the veteran Smasher joked. "Animal Crossing boy can totally wipe the floor with me with his dumb slingshot, and Ms. Wii Fit over there can..."

Suddenly, he was lifted up.

While he was joking around, Wii Fit Trainer had grabbed him and was holding him overhead.

"Excuse me... but in case you haven't noticed, I am practically a symbol of peak physical condition." the trainer said that calmly, yet annoyance could be heard in her tone. She threw the Koopa down onto the ground with a painful thud. "As for you, I may admit that you're strong, but you certainly have more fat than muscle."

Then, pulling off the tree yoga pose, she launched him into the air.

"Waaaargh!" Bowser screamed as he flew upward.

"Not much of a "casual" character, now is she?" Mega Man taunted, while pointing his Mega Buster up into the air.

Bowser screamed again as he was hit by a charged energy shot.

"Don't forget about me, too." the Villager said, happily skipping over toward where Bowser was going to land.

Link recovered in time to watch as the Animal Crossing character produced an ax and whacked Bowser as he came down, sending him into the castle's foundations.

The Villager switched to his shovel and started digging a hole, smiling gently. "I've watched every Brawl you guys had in my town, you know. I've been watching and learning, in case I ever became a Smasher - I was right to prepare!" as soon as the hole was big enough, he prodded Bowser into it with his foot.

"...What... I..." the Smasher stammered.

The Villager knocked him out with a quick whack in the head with his shovel. He slowly started to pile dirt onto the unconscious Smasher. "I've also gotten plenty of practice: digging holes, cutting down trees, also shaking them too, I guess!" He patted the dirt over the now filled hole. "This tournament is going to be fun!"

Mega Man did not seem to mind the burial, nor the fact that Villager did all that while smiling. "Heck yeah, it will!" He raised up both of his hands so that both of his comrades could hi-five him.

"Let's go meet the other Smashers, shall we?" Wii Fit Trainer said in a pleasant tone.

The three walked past Link and into the building. The swordsman was staring at where Bowser was buried, unnerved.

He suddenly felt breathing down his neck. "Tell the others what you saw."

Link didn't need to know that it was the Villager. "O-Okay."

The Smasher heard him trot away; maybe he was even skipping away.

"...Well, this tournament is going to be interesting." Link said with a gulp.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this the day after the Super Smash Brothers trailer reveal. And yes, I am with the part of the fandom that believes that Villager is a smiling lunatic._

_Also, there really is a Sonic/Mega Man crossover comic. Look it up._

_I might write more one-shots when more characters are introduced._


End file.
